sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of former United States Army installations
The following is a list of United States Army Installations that have since been closed down; List * Alabama ** Fort McClellan ** Brookley Field * Arizona ** Camp Bouse * California ** Camp Anza ** Camp Callan ** Camp Kearny ** Camp Kohler ** Camp Lawrence J. Hearn ** Camp Lockett ** Fort Humboldt ** Fort MacArthur ** Fort Mason ** Camp McQuaide ** Camp Santa Anita ** Camp Seeley ** Camp Stoneman ** Camp Young ** Desert Training Center ** Fort Baker ** Fort Ord ** Fort Point ** Fort Tejon ** Fort Winfield Scott ** Fort Yuma ** Oakland Army Base ** Presidio of San Francisco ** Sacramento Army Depot ** San Carlos War Dog Training Center * Colorado ** Fitzsimons Army Medical Center ** Camp Hale ** Fort Garland ** Camp George West Historic District COANG ** Rocky Mountain Arsenal * District of Columbia – Washington, D.C. ** Walter Reed Army Medical Center * Florida ** Camp Gordon Johnston ** Camp Murphy ** Daytona Beach WAC Training Center * Georgia ** Camp Connolly ** Camp Toccoa ** Camp Wheeler ** Fort Gillem ** Fort McPherson ** Fort Oglethorpe * Idaho ** Idaho Launch Complex * Illinois ** Camp Lincoln ** Camp Ellis ** Camp Grant ** Fort Sheridan * Indiana ** Newport Chemical Depot * Kansas ** Camp Phillips * Louisiana ** Camp Claiborne ** Camp Livingston ** Camp Pontchartrain ** Fort Polk * Maryland ** Fort Ritchie ** Catoctin Training Center ** Fort Holabird ** Fort Washington * Massachusetts ** Camp Candoit ** Camp Havedoneit ** Camp Myles Standish ** Camp Washburn ** Camp Wellfleet * Michigan ** Fort Brady ** Chrysler Tank School * Minnesota ** Camp Savage ** Fort Snelling (ARNG) * Mississippi ** Camp Van Dorn: Camp closed, although a military museum now exists on the premises. * Missouri ** Camp Crowder ** Fort Osage ** Jefferson Barracks * Montana ** Fort Missoula * Nebraska ** Fort Robinson ** Sioux Army Depot * Nevada ** Camp Williston * New Jersey ** Camp Charles Wood ** Camp Coles ** Camp Edison ** Camp Kilmer ** Fort Hancock ** Fort Monmouth * New Mexico ** Camp Cody ** Fort Union National Monument * New York ** Camp Shanks ** Camp Upton ** Fort Niagara ** Fort Totten ** Madison Barracks ** Plattsburgh Barracks ** Seneca Army Depot ** Fort Tilden ** Fort Schuyler ** Floyd Bennett Field ** Fort Jay ** Bush Army Terminal ** Brooklyn Navy Yard ** Fort Wadsworth ** Fort Slocum * North Carolina ** Camp Bryan Grimes ** Camp Dan Russell ** Camp Davis ** Camp Greene ** Camp Shipp-Bagley ** Fort Caswell ** Fort Fisher ** Fort Johnston ** Fort Macon ** Fort Totten ** Laurinburg-Maxton Army Air Base * North Dakota ** Fort Abraham Lincoln ** Camp Sutton * Ohio ** Camp Millard ** Erie Proving Ground ** Fort Hayes * Oregon ** Camp Abbott ** Camp Adair ** Camp Sherman ** Fort Stevens (Oregon) ** Camp White * Pennsylvania ** Shenango Personnel Replacement Depot * Puerto Rico ** Fort Brooke ** Henry Barracks * South Carolina ** Camp Croft * Tennessee ** Camp Forrest ** Camp Tyson * Texas ** Camp Barkeley ** Camp Howze ** Camp Hulen ** Fort Brown ** Fort Clark ** Fort D.A. Russell ** Fort McIntosh ** Fort Ringgold ** Ingleside Army Depot ** Lone Star Army Ammunition Plant ** Longhorn Army Ammunition Plant * Virginia ** Camp Patrick Henry ** Chopawamsic Training Center ** Fort Monroe ** Front Royal Quartermaster Depot ** Vint Hill Farms Station * Washington ** Camp Bonneville ** Fort Canby ** Fort Casey ** Fort Columbia ** Fort Lawton ** Mount Rainier Ordnance Depot ** Fort Steilacoom ** Vancouver Barracks ** Fort Worden ** Walla Walla Army Air Base * Wyoming ** Fort Francis E. Warren ** Fort Laramie National Historic Site ** Wyoming National Guard Camp See also * List of United States military bases * List of United States Army airfields * List of United States Navy installations * List of United States Marine Corps installations * List of United States Air Force installations * List of United States National Guard installations * Lists of military bases References External links * U.S. Dept. of Defense Base Structure Report FY2003 * U.S. Dept. of Defense Base Structure Report FY2004 * U.S. Dept. of Defense Base Structure Report FY2005 * U.S. Dept. of Defense Base Structure Report FY2007 Category:Installations of the United States Army Installations Army